Mae Whitman
Mae Margaret Whitman (born June 9, 1988) is an American actress and voice actress. She's the daughter of voice actress Pat Musick. She's known for voicing: April O'Neil in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rose/Huntsgirl in Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long and Tinker Bell in Tinker Bell. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Katara, Lu Ten (ep29), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Big Mouth (2017) - Additional Voices *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Rose/'Huntsgirl', Little Girl (ep21), Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2004) - Antonia (ep4), Fionula (ep5), Francine (ep15), Girl#1 (ep23), Glee Club Girl (ep23), Kid with Salad Bowl Hat (ep25), Robin (ep1), Sarah (ep10), Sinead (ep5) *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) - Leslie *Disney The Owl House (2020) - Amity *DreamWorks Dragons (2012) - Heather *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2015-2017) - Heather *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2017) - Plaxum (ep12) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (2000) - Meg (ep33) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Little Suzy, First A.D. (ep52), Goose (ep55), Lady (ep60), Little Crying Boy (ep55), Meghan (ep52), Princess (ep61), Princess#6 (ep57), Suzanne (ep57), Woman (ep60), Young Girl (ep7) *Max Steel (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - Young Lois Lane (ep26) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-2017) - April O'Neil, Felicia (ep73), Wizardess (ep52) *The Cleveland Show (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999) - Little Girl#1 (ep48) *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Antoinette (ep42) *Young Justice (2012) - Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon', Speed Queen *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Girl 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady (2017) - April O'Neil 'Movies' *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - Leslie *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Tinker Bell *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Shanti *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Tinker Bell *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Schoolgirl *Tinker Bell (2008) - Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Tinker Bell 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rock Dog (2017) - Darma 'Shorts' *AJ's Infinite Summer (2014) - Morgan, Receptionist *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Katara *Bad Hair Daze (????) - Kathy *Disney Fairies (2011-2014) - Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: How to: (2012) - Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Rosetta's Garden (2012) - Tinker Bell *Pixie Hollow Bake Off (2013) - Tinker Bell *The Modifyers (2010) - Agent Zero/'Lacey Shadows' 'TV Specials' *A Johnny Bravo Christmas (2001) - Little Suzy *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon', Speed Queen *It's Valentine's Day, Johnny Bravo! (2003) - Little Suzy *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Tinker Bell *Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special III: Magical Friendship (2015) - Power Girl/Kara Zor-L *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth! (2015) - April O'Neil *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Battle for New York (2015) - April O'Neil *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Invasion (2014) - April O'Neil *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Manhattan Project (2014) - April O'Neil *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: When Worlds Collide (2017) - April O'Neil *The Happy Elf (2005) - Molly 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wind Rises (2014) - Kayo Horikoshi, Kinu Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *DC Super Hero Girls: Batgirl at Super Hero High (2017) - Narration 'Radio Drama' *The Last Chance Detectives: Last Flight of the Dragon Lady (2004) - Winona "Winnie" Whitefeather *The Last Chance Detectives: Mystery of the Lost Voices (2004) - Winona "Winnie" Whitefeather *The Last Chance Detectives: The Day Ambrosia Stood Still (2004) - Winina "Winnie" Whitefeather Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2008) - Tinker Bell Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Katara *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Katara *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Katara *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Little Suzy *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Tinker Bell *DreamWorks School of Dragons (2013) - Heather *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse (2012) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Katara *Prey (2017) - Danielle Sho *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - April O'Neil *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - April O'Neil *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Cynder *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Dr. Helena Sandsmark, Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Yuffie Kisaragi *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Yuffie Kisaragi *Kingdom Hearts III (2020) - Yuffie Kisaragi Theme Park Attractions *Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: Dreamlights (2011) - Tinker Bell Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (81) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2020. Category:American Voice Actors